


Jour 2 : Coffee Shop / Bakery

by Evergade



Series: MarchMadness 2019 [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dont' use drogs kids!, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Jack avança nerveusement dans la file d'attente du comptoir, la main sur sa pile de pièce. Il avait un examen à dix heures, et s'il n'avait pas son Macchiato, il n'allait pas tenir. Quand il fut suffisamment prêt pour voir la vitrine de gourmandise, il constata que les prix avaient augmenté. Pas de beaucoup. Seulement de vingt centimes. Mais c'était vingt centimes qu'il n'avait pas. La rumeur qui disait que les étudiants étaient fauchés était vrai, dans son cas. Quand ce fut son tour, il essaya de faire du charme à la vendeuse.





	Jour 2 : Coffee Shop / Bakery

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Jack avança nerveusement dans la file d'attente du comptoir, la main sur sa pile de pièce. Il avait un examen à dix heures, et s'il n'avait pas son Macchiato, il n'allait pas tenir. Il avait révisé toute la nuit et s'il n'avalait pas une bonne dose de caféine, il s'endormirait sur son examen. Et il devait manger quelque chose, aussi, parce que l'examen durait quatre heures et il ne se voyait pas le passer avec le ventre qui gargouillait.   
Quand il fut suffisamment prêt pour voir la vitrine de gourmandise, il constata que les prix avaient augmenté. Pas de beaucoup. Seulement de vingt centimes. Mais c'était vingt centimes qu'il n'avait pas. La rumeur qui disait que les étudiants étaient fauchés était vrai, dans son cas. Quand ce fut son tour, il essaya de faire du charme à la vendeuse.  
-Bonjour. Excusez-moi, je ne savais pas que les prix des pâtisseries avaient augmenté… Je n'ai pas pris assez de monnaie… Est-ce que je peux avoir une chocolatine avec un Macchiato quand même ? S'il vous plaît ? Je vous promets de vous rembourser après mon examen, à quatorze heures. Mais là j'ai vraiment besoin de manger un morceau et…  
-La maison ne fait pas crédit, dit la vendeuse d'une voix tranchante et sans appel. Si vous avez pas assez d'argent, vous n'aurez pas de chocolatine.   
Sa façon froide de parler coupa tout envie de négocier à Jack, qui lui tendit la monnaie pour son Macchiato. Elle lui donna son gobelet et il alla s’asseoir à une table dans un coin de la pièce, sous les regards lourds de moqueries des autres clients. Il s'installa en silence et sortit un livre en faisant semblant de le trouver absorbant.  
Une minute plus tard, un plateau avec six chocolatines se posa sur sa table, le faisant sortir de sa lecture. Un grand bonhomme brun et tatoué, aux allures de motard s'installa à sa table.  
-Euh, oui ?  
-C'est bien toi qui n'avais pas assez pour une chocolatine ?  
-Oui…  
Le jeune homme lui montra le plateau des yeux.   
-Prends en une. J'en ai pris assez pour deux.   
Jack n'était pas du genre à accepter les gestes de générosité des inconnus mais son estomac se faisait déjà entendre.   
-Merci.  
Il en attrapa une et la dévora en peu de temps.  
-Comme ça, tu vas à la fac ? Demanda l'inconnu.  
-Comment…  
-J'étais derrière toi dans la file d'attente.   
-Je suis en Lettres, dit Jack. Et toi ?  
-J'ai quitté le système scolaire il y a un moment.   
Ça mit la puce à l'oreille de Jack. Quand l'inconnu regarda à côté d'eux, il en profita pour le détailler davantage. L'inconnu n'avait pas seulement un look de motard. C'était un motard. Il avait les gants, la veste et un coup d’œil sous la table permit à Jack de voir le casque. Quand Jack releva les yeux vers lui, l'inconnu tournait la tête derrière lui et Jack vit sa nuque. Un dragon y était tatoué. Les tatouages et la moto… Oh merde.  
C'est un membre du gang des motards locaux, les Dragons Riders, qui n'était vraiment pas connu pour leur douceur et leur gentillesse. Plutôt pour les paris qu'ils organisaient, les soirées déjantées qu'ils faisaient et le commerce de la drogue dont ils avaient le monopole.   
Jack sentit un frisson lui parcourir la nuque et l'inconnu le regarda.   
-Je te rembourserais, dit Jack, soudainement effrayé.  
Tout le monde savait ce qui se passait si on ne remboursait pas un Dragon Rider. On avait la classe quand on s'en vantait, mais on y survivait pas.   
L'inconnu lui sourit.  
-Comment tu t'appelles, au fait ?  
-Jack.  
-Enchanté, Jack. Je m'appelle Hiccup.   
Jack pâlit davantage. Sur tous ces membres, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur leur chef.   
-T'inquiète pas pour l'argent, dit Hiccup.  
-Si. Si, j'y tiens.   
Hiccup soupira et Jack sentit ses paumes devenir moite.   
-Écoutes, dit le brun. Si tu veux vraiment me rembourser, tu peux faire quelque chose, pour moi.  
-Quoi ?   
-Laisse moi t'inviter à dîner.  
Jack s'étouffa avec son Macchiato.   
-Pardon ?  
Hiccup soupira et reposa sa question.  
-Euh… Pourquoi tu veux dîner avec moi ?  
-Parce que je te trouve mignon ?  
-Euh… Quoi ?  
-Je te trouve mignon.  
-On ne se connaît pas…  
-Justement, sourit Hiccup, c'est pour apprendre à se connaître.   
-Je… Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.  
-Dommage. Je peux te demander pourquoi ?  
À cet instant, Jack aurait pu encore éviter de signer son arrêt de mort s'il avait su mentir correctement. Et au lieu de sortir n'importe quelle excuse qui aurait paru crédible, il dit ce qu'il pensait.  
-Je ne veux pas d'ennui.   
-Je ne compte pas t'en apporter, tu sais. Juste passer un moment avec toi.  
-Pas m'en apporter ?  
Jack se pencha vers lui, et baissa la voix.  
-Tu vends de la drogue !  
Hiccup souffla, comme s'il était énervé. Il se leva.  
-Tu sais quoi ? Laisses tomber. Profite bien de tes chocolatines.   
Hiccup sortit du café et Jack essaya d'intégrer ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Il venait de discuter avec un baron de la drogue local qui l'avait invité à dîner, et il lui avait collé un vent.  
Il était mort. 

Il avait eu du mal à se concentrer sur son examen, une heure après. Et depuis, il ne faisait qu'observer le casque que le motard avait oublié. Quand Jack s'en était rendu compte, il l'avait récupéré et l'avait gardé avec lui, au cas où il le croiserait de nouveau. Même s'il était très probable qu'Hiccup lui sorte : ''Merci pour le casque ! Maintenant, ne bouge pas que je te plante et que je te coule dans du béton ! Merci quand même!''  
Il le croisa deux semaines après, complètement par hasard. Il le vit rentrer dans la maison de retraite à la sortie de la ville. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il le suivit de loin et y entra à son tour. Presque immédiatement, l'hôtesse d'accueil, l'arrêta.   
-Je peux savoir où vous aller, jeune homme ?   
-Je… J'ai vu mon ami rentrer ici. Il a oublié son casque chez moi…   
L'infirmière prit le casque et sourit en le reconnaissant.  
-C'est celui d'Hiccup !  
-Oui.   
-Suivez-moi, alors, dit-elle en lui redonnant le casque.   
Alors qu'il la suivait, Jack observait les alentour, remplis d'infirmière, de personnes,, âgé et de quelques jeunes personnes. L'infirmière l'arrêta.   
-Pour l'instant, il est avec Madame Gothic. Ça ne vous ennuie pas de l'attendre ?  
-Non.   
Elle sourit et regarda dans la chambre. Jack se pencha pour en faire de même.   
Hiccup était assis avec elle et deux autres personnes âgées et jouait aux cartes. Il n'avait certainement plus l'air aussi menaçant. Et quand Jack y réfléchissait, Hiccup n'avait pas non plus eu l'air menaçant quand il l'avait abordé.   
-On est très reconnaissant, vous savez ? Lui dit l'infirmière.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Pour tous les médicaments qu'il nous amène.   
-Des médicaments ? Il les trouve où ?  
-Lui et ses amis font des collectes pour pouvoir nous les payer. Ça fait cinq ans qu'on nous a supprimé nos subventions, on aurait dû fermer depuis longtemps. Mais grâce à Hiccup et ses amis, on continue d’accueillir les personnes âgées, les gens dont personne ne veut s'occuper. Nous ne serions pas là, s'ils n'avaient pas remué ciel et terre pour nous aider.   
L'un des hommes posa ses cartes sur la table.   
-J'ai gagné !  
-Bravo, Sven, dit Hiccup avec un sourire. On refait une partie ?  
-Euh, Hiccup ? Dit l'infirmière.  
Le motard se retourna vers elle et écarquilla les yeux.  
-Jack ?  
L'infirmière partit et Hiccup dit à ses compagnons de jeu de faire une partie sans lui, qu'il revenait.  
-Comment tu m'as trouvé ? Demanda Hiccup en fermant la porte de la chambre.  
-Je suis tombé sur toi par hasard, et je t'ai suivi.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
-Tu as oublié ton casque, l'autre fois.   
-Oh.   
Hiccup regarda son casque.  
-Merci.  
-Euh… De rien…   
Jack commença à partir quand il se retourna.   
-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, l'autre fois ?   
-De quoi ?  
-Que tu ne dealais pas de la drogue.   
Hiccup haussa les épaules.   
-C'est aussi ce que m'a demandé ma copine Astrid…   
Hiccup regarda ailleurs.  
-C'est elle qui m'a conseillé de t'aborder, l'autre fois. Ça fait deux, trois fois que je te regarde, et quand je t'ai vu au café, j'étais avec Astrid et c'est elle qui m'a dit d'aller enfin t'aborder. Quand tu m'as parlé de la drogue, ça m'a… On me dit souvent que j'en deale, tout ça à cause d'une erreur de la police. Et ça me gonfle assez, généralement…  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-On nous a arrêtés parce qu'on avait des grosses caisses de médocs, dans le coffre. On nous a mis en garde à vue et ce connard d'inspecteur Grimborn s'est fait une joie de nous garder en garde à vue le maximum avant d'appeler la pharmacie pour avoir confirmation de notre version. Depuis, on a une réputation de dealer de drogue. Tout ce qu'on fait, c'est récolté de l'argent et de payer des médocs avec.   
-Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé ?  
-J'en ai juste marre de devoir me justifier.   
Jack soupira. Il comprenait parfaitement et se sentait complètement idiot, maintenant.  
-Écoutes… Euh… Je t'aurais bien invité au restau, pour me faire pardonner, mais je n'ai pas un rond…  
Hiccup haussa les épaules.   
-S'il n'y a que ça, je peux t'inviter… Tu es libre, ce soir ?  
Jack grimaça.  
-Non, pas ce soir…   
-J'comprends, dit Hiccup en regardant ses pieds.  
-J'ai des révisions, j'ai encore des examens, cette semaine.  
-Okay, okay…  
-Ce week-end?  
Hiccup releva la tête.  
-C'est vrai ?  
Jack haussa les épaules et sourit.  
-Oui. Je suis libre la semaine prochaine. On a qu'a se retrouver au café où on s'est rencontrés, disons samedi à 18h ?  
Hiccup sourit.  
-À samedi, alors.


End file.
